


opened heart, secrets spilled

by sujing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (do i know what i'm doing? i don't know what i'm doing), Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Ghost Harry Potter, Guilt, Haunting, Iambic Heptameter, M/M, POV First Person, POV Voldemort (Harry Potter), Poetry, Role Reversal, Shakespearean Sonnets, and, some unholy lovechild of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujing/pseuds/sujing
Summary: “Well, that’s an interesting question,” said Riddle pleasantly. “And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley’s like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger.”—Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets---Harry Potter dies by Voldemort's hand in 1981, but not quite...?A poem.





	opened heart, secrets spilled

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at poetry, despite being unfamiliar. (It was fun!)
> 
> I hope it's a worthwhile read!
> 
> — sujing
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction that uses characters from and the world of Harry Potter, owned by J.K. Rowling.

The ghost draws near in silent step, unblinking gaze aglow,  
He kneels bed-side by candle-light, a whisper of a breath.  
Upon his lips dance soundless cries, his pledges to the foe,  
Accuses with his eyes affix, boy asking of their death.

A white bouquet he brings today, fresh lilies for the ill,  
Sweet flowers for the vigil mine, though we may only dream.  
“‘Twas prudent so,” I whisper back, “like every other kill,”  
But still he scents my guilty lie, which presses at the seam.

In battle I was insecure, my doubt grown by the day,  
We spilled the red like water pure, friend foe alike in mud.  
“It was defeat I feared most then, the chance I had to stay,”  
Forgiveness blooms he brilliantly, his cheeks flushed bright with blood.

His soul he pours forth into mine, to whom I gave my heart,  
I spilled my secrets to a ghost, who took me all apart.

**Author's Note:**

>  _“If I say it myself, Harry, I’ve always been able to charm the people I needed. So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted…I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of my secrets, to start pouring a little of my soul back into her…”_  
>  — _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_
> 
>  
> 
> If that didn't make sense, I imagined something along the lines of Harry dying as an infant, but not quite—in the moment that the Killing Curse strikes, a piece of _Harry's_ soul is blasted off onto Voldemort instead.  
> Some years down the line, Harry gathers his strength and appears as a ghost (or rather, spirit?), whom Voldemort speaks with. Voldemort explains various things like why Harry and his parents had to die... and Harry forgives him.  
> Yet that won't stop Harry from consuming Voldemort's soul.  
> ( _"I forgive you, Tom. But, you just aren't any good."_ )

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Unmaking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426069) by [Wolf_of_Lilacs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Lilacs/pseuds/Wolf_of_Lilacs)




End file.
